


Stevonnie, the Enby

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gift Fic, Introspection, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie ponders their gender.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Stevonnie, the Enby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



“Gender...” Stevonnie sighed to themself as they sat at the kitchen table, filling out a form.

“Hey ‘Von, whatcha doing?” Lapis asked, flying down from the rafters.

“Filling out this form,” Stevonnie said. “Apparently ‘an Experience’ isn’t counted as a gender.”

“Well, what fits best, then?”

Stevonnie thought for a moment, considering the options. Everyone used “They/Them” around the fusion, which originally they had just figured was referring to Connie and Steven in the plural, rather than Stevonnie in the singular. But as they stayed fused for longer and longer, and Stevonnie became their own person, “They/Them” stuck around.

So Stevonnie liked that. It fit. But pronouns didn’t always equal gender. “They/Them” fell under any number of gender identities. Non-binary was the main one, but there was also gender non-conforming, trigender, bigender, genderfluid and so on… But the more they thought about it, the more “Non-binary” fit them.

“Non-binary?” Stevonnie asked, looking to Lapis for approval.

“You know, I think some Gems over in Little Homeworld go by that.”

“And Sadie’s partner!” Stevonnie remembered. “Oooh, I can get an enby flag! The colors on that are cool.”

“Enby?” Lapis asked.

“It’s the acronym for non-binary. It sounds so cute, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Lapis smiled, happy that Stevonnie was happy.

“Also I’m pretty sure I’m intersex, but that’s not an option, heh,” Stevonnie chuckled.

“What’s that mean?”

“...That would be kinda not-safe-for-work to explain.”

Lapis looked around the house. “Is this work?”

Stevonnie shook their head. “Nevermind.”

Their name was Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe. They used they/them pronouns. They were non-binary. They were an enby.

And they didn’t care who knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes out to my best friend, E350tb! You rock!


End file.
